Mario Kart Wii: The First Anniversary
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: In celebration of the first anniversary for Mario Kart Wii's USA release, Mario and Luigi head to the Mario Circuit to compete in a local race to win some more recognition and a free picnic.


**Mario Kart Wii: The First Anniversary**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, ladies and gentlemen, I've played and vastly enjoyed a huge romp of Mario Kart Wii all night. Not only that, but I celebrated the last of its first year anniversary today, with the United States being the last place for Mario Kart Wii to be released. And now that is truly is a year old, I plan on topping off the spectacular anniversary by writing this little number for it. Sure, it wouldn't really seem necessary, but boy, when you go through the stuff I pulled out of my head, anything is possible. Anyway, that's all I have to say, ladies and gentlemen! Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Mario, Mario Kart, and all the other features in the Mario universe soley belong to Nintendo.

* * *

Mario and Luigi were both riding alongside the peaceful, grassy Mushroom Meadows on a dirt-paved path within their color coordinated karts, feeling the nice, gentle spring breeze blow in their face. As the two took a trip around the meadows, they passed by the pleasant Koopa Troopas, Chain Chomps, Piranha Plants, and all sorts of other Mario creature kind there possibly was. Heck, there were even sightings of a large family of different colored Shy Guys!

"Nice of Princess Peach to invite us over for a nice race around the Mushroom Kingdom, eh Luigi?" Mario asked Luigi as he smiled, turning around the small bank towards the left.

Luigi nodded in agreement, replying with a thick accent, "After we have the race, I hope she'll have made LOTSA SPAGHETTI!!!"

Silence.

"...Luigi, what is with you and spaghetti?" Mario replied as he shook his head in disbelief, "I'm sure they'll be plenty of food at the circuit. Now come on!" With a little gas, the two plumbers zoomed over to the main circuit of the Mario Kart grand prix, the glory Mario Circuit.

As Mario and Luigi got into their positions in last place (Twelve and Eleventh, respectfully), they all looked around, to see that Princess Peach Toadstool, Toad, King Bowser Koopa, Koopa Troopa, Wario, Waluigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Princess Daisy, and Toadette all on the road, each of them in their own color coordinated standard kart. The other racers were seen cheering on the sidelines, with Funky Kong giving a thumbs up to the twelve racers as he polished up his Flame Runner for another Time Trial. As Lakitu dropped by and readied the race, the racers started up their engines as the yellow light turned to green, and they all gained rocket boosts as they headed off towards the western direction.

"First place, here-a I come-a!" Mario exclaimed with glee as he pushed Luigi and grabbed an item from a rainbow-colored Item Box, getting a mushroom which he used to zoom ahead, turning on the left corner, passing by Princess Peach's Castle as he raced through a miniature version of Toad Town, passing by the beautiful lake nearby and taking a turn around the wide bend where a Chain Chomp waited for him.

Mario turned around and looked behind him, to see that Luigi and Toad bumped into the Chain Chomp, getting their speed halted. As Mario was about to remark, he was clobbered by Bowser, who was using Star power and went across the grass. Mario muttered to himself as he grabbed the last remaining Item Box and got a spiny winged blue shell, chucking it ahead of him and watching it turn around the left turn, hitting Daisy, who took the lead from Wario. Mario tried to use as many mini boosts as possible, but he slid into a banana peel left by Waluigi, who laughed evilly as he zoomed downwards. Mario growled as he started getting a blue charge, and zoomed his way down on the turbo power of mini boosts, passing by Waluigi and grabbing a green shell, chucking it next to Waluigi and watching him faulting over it. Laughing, Mario used another mini boost as he turned around the left bend, following Donkey Kong, who was in third place. Mario tried using his mini boosts to pass, but Donkey Kong bumped the red-capped pudgy middle aged Italian American plumber into the Chain Chomp, watching him getting chomped again by the angry Chain Chomp. Mario growled as Toadette and Koopa passed by, and he swerved to the right, grabbing the three mushrooms out of the Item Box and using one as he zoomed over the grass, passing by the two light weight racers as he used another one, passing by the two brainless wandering Goombas. Just as Mario used his last mushroom to pass by Donkey Kong and Wario, claiming second place, a thunderbolt hit everyone, making everyone small.

Several seconds later, as Mario returned to normal sized and turned around the bend, he was crushed in between Bowser and Waluigi, who both chuckled as they pushed Mario back, propelling forward as they left Mario behind to eat their dust. Mario growled as he was pushed aside by Toad, who was using a Golden Mushroom to zoom forward. Grabbing a Bullet Bill, Mario used it right as he encountered the Chain Chomp, knocking the canine-like beast up into the sky as he past by Toad, bowling over Bowser, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, and Wario as he steadily crushed the Goombas and approached Daisy. Watching Daisy slip on a banana peel and colliding into a fake red-colored Item Box just as she was about to cross the finish line, Mario quickly used a mini boost to pass Daisy, winning the race as he headed down the steep grassy hill. The viewers cheered loudly as they all surrounded Mario, tossing him out of his red Standard Kart M and chucking him into the air, a golden trophy tossed his way. Grabbing the trophy, Mario held it high and proud as he was awarded with confetti, with Toad and Daisy getting second and third places, respectively.

After the celebration ceremony, the twelve racing competitors - Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Wario, Bowser, Koopa, Waluigi, Princess Daisy, and Toadette - all headed to the Peach Gardens that were conveniently right behind the glorious Princess Peach's Castle, where they had a delicious and wonderful picnic under the bright, nice waves of the sun while feeling the spring breeze, the standard karts chilling on the dirt-paved road that surrounded the gardens.


End file.
